Una Nueva vida
by Ally Snape Quinn
Summary: Luego de su resurrección, Issei comenzó a realizar su sueño de ser un rey del Harem, pero que pasaría si un día todo cambiase por una visita inesperada revelando quienes son el grupo Gremory y Sitri IsseixHarem (mal summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva vida**

**Capitulo 1: Una maravillosa Mañana**

Era el comienzo de un nuevo día en la residencia Hyoudou, la luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas anunciando que era hora de levantarse, así lo iba hacer Issei cuando sintió una opresión en su pecho al intentar levantarse, movió levemente la cabeza lentamente hacia delante para ver que lo detenía y se sorprendió antes de sonreír al ver a Koneko dormir con tranquilidad, giro su cabeza a la izquierda y vio a Rias durmiendo con una sonrisa, volteo hacia la derecha encontrándose a Asia con una expresión de tranquilidad, levanto un poco la cabeza al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su pierna izquierda, se mordió el labio y a la vez colocando su mano derecha en su nariz conteniendo una hemorragia nasal al ver uno de los pechos de Akeno fuera de su camiseta de tirantes, volteo y vio a Xenovia recostada sobre su pierna y a Irina usando el estomago de la peliazul como almohada, suspiro luego de colocar una sonrisa lasciva al tener un montón de chicas hermosas en su cama - _Me alegro estar de vuelta, Kiba me conto que todas sufrieron cuando se enteraron de mi muerte, en ese instante jure protegerlas con todas mis fuerzas… aun recuerdo sus rostros llenos de lagrimas cuando regrese…. Bueno eso quedara atrás como un recuerdo, ahora me concentrare en ser el Peón mas fuerte y ser un rey del Harem! jajaja_ - pensó Issei sin darse cuenta de que comenzó a reírse en voz alta logrando despertar a Rias que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Que es tan gracioso, Issei? - pregunto la princesa del cabello carmesí mirando a Issei que volteo a mirarla.

- _Oh, la desperté mientras estaba riendo? lo siento Rias!_ - pensó antes de responderle con una sonrisa a la mujer que ama - Solo estoy muy feliz de estar de regreso.

Rias sonríe aun mas al escucharlo antes de abrazarlo y darle un tierno beso en los labios, Issei correspondió de inmediato el beso con una sonrisa e intentando contener una hemorragia nasal al verla desnuda.

- Ara, Ara… pero que pareja tan cariñosa, tan temprano - dijo Akeno con su sonrisa típica e inclinándose hacia Issei mientras mostraba sus grandes pechos haciendo sangrar aun mas a Issei.

- _Whoaa que hermosa vista tengo! Rias a mi lado totalmente desnuda y Akeno-san sobre mi mostrando sus p-pechos!_ - pensó el Peón del grupo Gremory a la vez que miraba a Akeno y Rias consecutivamente.

- También me gustaría un beso de Issei - dijo Akeno con una voz sensual e inclinándose hacia Issei ante el rostro enfadado de Rias.

Antes de que Issei pudiera responder la petición de Akeno y Rias comenzara a discutir con ella tocaron la puerta de la habitación, La Princesa Carmesí dijo un suave adelante, unos segundos después se rebeló el rostro de Ravel - ohh, yo pensé que ninguna vendría, también quería venir - dijo la rubia del clan Fénix al mirar la cama llena de chicas antes de darse cuenta en la posición que se encontraban Issei, Akeno y Rias, sonrojándose y decir algo avergonzada - Uhm, buenos días.

Buenos días, Ravel - dijo Rias levantándose desnuda de la cama sin percatarse de Akeno que beso a Issei en los labios.

Issei sonrió al sentir el beso de Akeno antes de volver a poner su mano sobre su nariz al ver al sentir como Akeno le mostraba sus pechos al levantarse de la cama.

- _Que manera de comenzar el día!_ - pensó Issei con entusiasmo antes de sentir a Koneko levantar la cabeza para mirarlo - Buenos días Koneko-Chan

- Buenos dias, Issei-sempai - contesto la pequeña nekomata mientras se sentaba a su lado con su pijama de gatitos.

- Issei - llamo Rias suavemente logrando de inmediato su atención.

- Si!? - respondio como de costumbre el portador del Dragón emperador Rojo.

- Despierta a Xenovia, Asia e Irina mientras Akeno y yo hacemos el desayuno - dijo Rias mirando con una sonrisa al hombre que ama.

- Claro - dijo Issei mientras miraba salir del cuarto a las dos Onee- samas y las dos chicas con cuerpo de loli - De verdad soy afortunado - pensó a la vez que se sentaba e intentaba despertar a Xenovia que murmuraba entre sueños - Xenovia, es hora de levantarse - dijo al tocarle el hombro, Asia al escuchar la voz de Issei despertó refregándose los ojos con las manos.

- Buenos dias, Issei-san - dijo con una voz alegre la rubia.

- Buenos dias, Asia - respondio con una sonrisa - Bien solo falta Xenovia e Irina - pensó mientras las despertaba.

Una hora despues y ya satisfechos del suculento desayuno preparado por las dos Onee-samas, todos se fueron a preparar para un nuevo día de clases, Issei se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha para tranquilizar su mente de tan lujuriosa mañana antes de irse junto a las chicas a la academia Kuou, el Oppai Dragón no se percato de la presencia de Rias que entro al baño con sigilo, la heredera del clan Gremory llevaba planeando aquello hace mucho tiempo pensó que todo se desmorono cuando se entero de su muerte y su mundo se fue abajo inmediatamente al pensar que no tendría jamás una oportunidad con Issei, se acerco mientras se desnudaba, se agacho para tocarle el rostro logrando su atención y un sangrado masivo al verla desnuda - Rias - dijo en un susurro.

- Si, Issei? - dijo sonriendo mientras se metía a la tina junto con el.

- _Oooh! que estás haciendo!? _- pensó al verla entrar al agua - Que haces? - pregunto en un susurro.

Rias al escuchar su pregunta se coloco sobre Issei y lo abrazo por los hombros y le susurro - Pensé que jamás volvería a estar así… Te amo, Issei.

Issei al sentir los pechos que adora sintió su sangre brotar de su nariz, al escuchar las palabras de Rias sonrió correspondiendo de inmediato el abrazo olvidándose de la sangre y decirle - Ya no te preocupes por eso, estoy aquí planeo cuidarte hasta el último día de mi vida… me volveré mas fuerte por ti… Rias te amo - dijo antes de besarla sin dejar de abrazarla, Rias al escuchar sus palabras sonrió con ojos llenos de lagrimas y correspondió el beso sin queja alguna y con mucha pasión, ambos se daban cuenta de que momentos después sucedería….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Sentimientos correspondidos**

_Issei al sentir los pechos que adora sintió su sangre brotar de su nariz, al escuchar las palabras de Rias sonrió correspondiendo de inmediato el abrazo olvidándose de la sangre y decirle - Ya no te preocupes por eso, estoy aquí planeo cuidarte hasta el último día de mi vida… me volveré mas fuerte por ti… Rias te amo - dijo antes de besarla sin dejar de abrazarla, Rias al escuchar sus palabras sonrió con ojos llenos de lagrimas y correspondió el beso sin queja alguna y con mucha pasión, ambos se daban cuenta de que momentos después sucedería…._

A medida que pasaban los segundos los besos subían de intensidad, la princesa del cabello carmesí se éxito aun mas al sentir el miembro duro de Issei empujar contra su vientre, la heredera del clan Gremory gimió dentro del beso al sentir las manos de Issei acariciar sus pechos, se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de que el castaño se inclinara y lamiera el pezón izquierdo logrando que Rias gimiera con intensidad y lo abrazase por la cabeza impidiendo que dejase su labor, se separo un poco para darle el mismo trato al otro pecho a la vez que acariciaba con sus dedos el pezón izquierdo, el portador del dragón emperador rojo sentía las manos de su amada viajar desde su pecho hasta su espalda mientras gemía con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas - Issei - gimio antes de tomarle el rostro y besarle con una mezcla de amor y pasion, Issei acaricio desde la espalda hasta las nalgas de Rias que gimió en su boca, se miraron entre si antes de volver a besarse con intensidad y gemir el nombre del otro, Rias se acerca al oido de su amado y susurrarle - Issei, por favor… te quiero en mi… mi Issei - dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Issei al escuchar las palabras de su amada lo estimularon aun mas sintiendo que la sangre iba brotar de su nariz en cualquier momento, se acerco a Rias y la beso - También quiero estar unido contigo - le susurro mientras le estimulaba su centro con su hombría, donde la princesa del cabello carmesí se acomodo sobre el empujando con delicadeza al ser su primera vez, el Oppai Dragón se muerde el labio al sentir como las paredes vaginales de Rias abrazaban su miembro, ambos comenzaron a moverse una vez que se acostumbraron a la sensación, Rias se movía sobre Issei a la vez que gemía el odio del dragón emperador estimulando aun mas su virilidad, el castaño la abrazo por caderas aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas haciendo gemir el nombre del otro, el peón mas fuerte tomo con ambas manos acariciándolos antes de inclinarse a lamerlos y besarlos sin dejar de empujar contra Rias que gemía con los ojos cerrados, ambos estaban extasiados a la vez que se demostraban su amor, pasaron los minutos hasta que Issei grito - R-Rias ya no… ya no puedo… mas… m-me vengo.

- I-issei… y-yo aaah también… no puedo mas - gimió la chica cabello carmesí aferrada a Issei mientras se movían intensamente meciendo el agua que los rodeaba

Issei abrazo con fuerza a Rias mientras seguía moviéndose - Aaah Riaas! _- Jamás imagine que sería así!_ - pensó el castaño besando el cuello de Rias sintiendo momentos después su miembro siendo contraído por las paredes vaginales de su amada, haciendo que segundos después ambos se vinieran mencionando el nombre del otro con un gran grito, dejándolos a ambos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se abrazaron mientras recuperaban el aliento después de aquel orgasmo.

En el salón de la residencia Hyodou, se encontraban seis chicas preguntándose donde se encontrarían Rias e Issei, sus dudas fueron confirmadas cuando escucharon los gemidos de ambos sorprendiéndolas, Akeno, al trió de la iglesia, Koneko y Ravel se miraron entre si antes de suspiraran con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sabíamos que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, verdad? - pregunto la pequeña Nekomata mirando a sus compañeras que asintieron lentamente.

- Eso quiere decir que ahora podemos estar con Issei y…. y hacer lo que sea - dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa.

- Lo… lo que sea? - preguntaron al unísono Asia e Irina que temía caer en cualquier momento ante los comentarios de sus amigas.

- Si, ya que Rias- Buchou avanzo es nuestro turno, no es así? - pregunto Xenovia mirando con curiosidad a Akeno que sonreía.

- Ara ara, Xenovia tiene razón, solo esperamos por Rias… ahora mis ganas de tener una aventura con Issei se incrementaron una vez más.

Ravel en cambio pensaba en como seria si Issei estuviera junto a ella en la cama, como si le leyera la mente Koneko se acerco y le dijo en un susurro sacándola de sus pensamientos - No eres la única que piensa en Issei-sempai en situaciones así, observa a Akeno-san.

La pequeña Fénix fijo su mirada hacia la sacerdotisa del rayo santo que sonreía mientras se mordia el labio inferior y se sonrojaba - Al parecer Akeno-san imagino algo mas - le dijo a Koneko que asentía.

- Ara Issei, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para que tu y yo estemos juntos…. he imaginado tantas cosas que podríamos hacer - pensó Akeno sonrojada y sonriendo.

Irina una vez más tenía sus alas oscilando entre blanco y negro, junto sus manos y comenzó a orar intentando evitar las palabras de sus dos mejores amigas, Asia y Xenovia de lo que podían hacer o no con Issei, en cambio las dos pequeñas lolis esperaban pacientemente a que Rias e Issei bajasen las escaleras sin poder evitar sus sonrojos.

Pasaban los minutos y las seis chicas estaban esperando impacientemente hasta que dos gritos que se escucho prácticamente por toda la casa, Akeno se mordió el labio con impaciencia esperando a que Issei apareciera por las escaleras.

Asia, Koneko, Irina y Ravel se miraron entre sí con un sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas antes de mirar asombradas a Xenovia que estaba con la boca semi abierta y con un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca.

Pocos minutos después, Issei y Rias bajaron por las escaleras con sus uniformes de la academia Kuou y tomados de la mano antes de fijarse en los rostros sonrojados de las chicas, la princesa del cabello carmesí se acerca un poco al castaño y le susurra - Que les habrá pasado? - pregunta con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

Issei observa a las chicas que le sonreían mientras su sonrojo aumentaba dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido - Creo… creo que nos escucharon - le dijo en un susurro a Rias que se sonrojo de sobremanera al escucharlos.

- _Ouuu… esto… esto es vergonzoso!_ - pensó Rias mirando a las chicas con incomodidad segundos antes de que Ophis entrase por la puerta que da hacia el primer piso del sótano - 40 minutos bajo el agua, nuevo record - dijo rompiendo un poco la tensión que tenían, haciendolos volver a la realidad y se fueran a la escuela.

- Me pregunto que pasara después - pensó Issei mirando de reojo a las chicas que sonreían como si estuvieran planeando hacer algo.


End file.
